Adjugé vendu !
by Haruhito
Summary: Kanda a rencontré un jeune garçon qui gisait au fin fond d'une ruelle, d'un autre coté, Lavi lui a annoncé qu'un de ses ami d'enfance allait bientôt arriver au lycée. Et si, l'ami et le jeune garçon n'était qu'une seule et même personne ?


**Auteur :** Miky-chan

**Titre :** Adjugé Vendu !

**Disclaimer : **les persos sont à Katsura Hoshino sauf quelques uns

**Prairing : **K+

« Il n'en ai pas question ! »

« Mais pourquoi Yuuuu ? » me suppliait un certains rouquin

« Tu m'as déjà fait le coup ! Pas questions que je renouvelle ! »

« Mais c'est juste pour une semaine ! »

« Justement ! Si encore ce n'était qu'un soir, à la limite, j'y réfléchirais, mais là : la réponse est NON ! »

« Ouains ! YUYUUUN est méchant avec moi ! »

« Raaaaaaaah ! TA GUEULE ! Et casse-toi de chez moi baka usagi ! »

Bon, il était enfin partit cet abrutit de lapin, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Kanda Yu, 1 m 75 avec des cheveux de jais et des yeux d'un noir perçant. De nationalité japonaise et en plus un kendoka, j'étais en dernière année de lycée avec mon soit disant ''meilleur ami'' comme il appelait ça, pour moi c'était plutôt ''mon meilleur emmerdeur'' ! Lavi Bookman qui s'appelait. Roux, avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit et son autre oeil d'un vert émeraude, il passait pour le beau gosse après moi et le professeur Mikk. Moi, personnellement, je me fichais bien qu'on trouvait que je sois un B.G ou pas. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de mon emmerdeur. Lui, il trouvait que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance et que je devais en profité car il voudrait vraiment être à ma place. J'étais plutôt asocial, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais autant de succès chez les filles, que chez les mecs.

Quand à la petite discussion de tout à l'heure, c'était juste le baka usagi qui avait besoins que quelqu'un l'héberge pour se cacher de son grand-père. Un numéro son grand-père, pour sûr ! Mais comme il m'avait déjà fait la même scène la semaine dernière, j'ai refusé cette fois ci. Surtout que je me souvenais encore de cette semaine de cauchemars ! Pas question de renouveler la même expérience une seconde fois ! Bon, maintenant qu'il était partit, j'allais peut être pouvoir partir au lycée sans avoir à être suivit par Lavi qui me racontait sa vie à longueur de temps.

J'arrivais donc au lycée et fut immédiatement convoqué chez la directrice. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ? Lavi avait encore fait une connerie ? Ou bien c'était moi qui avais oublié quelque chose. Non, ce n'était pas mon genre d'oublier des choses importantes. Arriver devant le bureau de la directrice, je frappais, et elle me demanda d'entrer.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir Madame ? »

« Kanda, asseyez vous je vous prie. »

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda.

« Aujourd'hui, un nouvel élève va arriver. Il sera en première année et d'après mes sources et ce serait un ami d'enfance du jeune Bookman. Étant donné que je ne l'ai pas vu entrer au lycée, je vous demanderez donc de lui faire passer le message suivant : Le nouvel élève qui n'est autre que votre ami d'enfance va être transférer ici. Il sera présent dans une semaine environ et je vous prierez de lui faire découvrir l'ensemble de l'établissement et de lui apprendre les choses à faire et à ne pas faire afin qu'il soit vite intégrer. Pouvez-vous lui faire ce message Mr Kanda ? »

« Bien sûr Madame. N'ayez aucune crainte là-dessus, je lui ferais parvenir le message sans problème. »

« Merci. C'était tout, vous pouvez désormais y aller. »

Je m'inclinais en signe de respect et sortit de la salle. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais que cinq cours : quatre ce matin et un cet après midi. Quand à Lavi, je supposais qu'il avait décidé de sécher.

Les cours du matin se passèrent sans problème. Je prenais en note pour moi et pour le lapin. Ensuite, ce fut le cours de l'après midi qui me posa problème : mon cour de kendo. Comme chaque jour il y avait toutes les filles du bahut. Je ne vous raconte pas les problèmes pour pouvoir sortir de la salle d'entrainement en un seul morceau. Je m'en sortis quand même indemne. Je me dirigeais chez Lavi pour lui faire passer le message que la directrice m'avait demandé de lui transmettre. J'entrais et montais directement au premier étage où se trouver sa chambre.

« Alors ça va Monsieur le sécheur ? »

« Yu ! J'suis content de te voir ! Mais qu'est ce tu fais ici ? »

« Un message de la part de la directrice :

Le nouvel élève qui n'est autre que votre ami d'enfance va être transférer ici. Il sera présent dans une semaine environ et je vous prierez de lui faire découvrir l'ensemble de l'établissement et de lui apprendre les choses à faire et à ne pas faire afin qu'il soit vite intégrer. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Okay, merci de m'avoir prévenu Yu ! Bye »

« A ouais ? Je viens te voir et toi tu me jettes ? »

« Oh, ça va Yu ! C'est juste que dois préparer son arrivé, c'est tout. »

« Son arrivé ? Mais de qui parles-tu ? »

« Du nouveau qui va arriver ! Mais je ne te dirais pas son nom nananananèreuh ! »

« Si tu savais comme je m'en branle de son nom à ton ami. »

« Toujours aussi froid hein ? »

« Bon salut. »

« Bye ~ »

Je sortis de sa maison et rentra chez moi. Je posais mes affaires sur mon bureau, fit mes devoirs et la soirée arriva plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu. J'allais me laver et après avoir fini mon repas je finis par aller me coucher.

Le lendemain matin je me lavais et fit comme tout le monde : on se lève, se lave, s'habille, prépare son sac et pars en cours. Cette journée encore, Lavi n'était pas en cours. Je passais donc ma journée encore une fois tout seul, entourer de filles tout aussi bêtes les unes que les autres. A la fin des cours, j'avais comme intention de rentrer directement chez moi. Dans une ruelle, j'entendis quelqu'un appeler à l'aide. J'entrais dans cette petite rue et vis un jeune homme qui avait l'air gravement blessé, couvert de sang. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il devait être plus jeune que moi, et plus petit aussi.

« Oi ! Ça va ? »

« Qui … qui êtes vous ? »

« Peu importe qui je suis. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas. »

« Je … n'ai rien de bien grave … »

« Tu te fous de moi ? T'as des blessures partout sur le corps. Aller, viens, je te ramène chez toi. Ou habites-tu ? »

« Je … n'ai pas de maison … j'étais censé … …. »

« Il s'est évanoui. Génial. J'ai plus qu'à le porter jusqu'à chez moi. »

Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras de façon à se qu'il n'eut plus mal qu'il ne l'avait déjà. Je le portais jusqu'à chez moi et l'installa dans mon lit. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je m'étais montré … gentil ? Peut être que c'était parce qu'il m'avait fait pitié de le voir comme ça, à terre, couvert de blessures ? Je le regardais dormir. Il avait des cheveux rouge sang qui descendait un peu plus haut que les épaules. Il avait un visage enfantin, avec une cicatrice étrange qui descendait jusqu'à sa joue. Il avait aussi un bras bizarre comme s'il s'était brulé et que cette brûlure n'était pas passée. Je le dévisageais de plus en plus, le trouvait de plus en plus mignon avec son visage efféminée. Quand je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je me reculai du jeune homme et essaya de me lever. C'était sans compter sur la main qui agrippa ma chemise.

« Pourquoi … m'avez vous ramenez ici ? »

« Je n'allais pas laisser un gamin crever dans une ruelle ! Je ne suis pas un monstre quand même. »

« Je … »

Il semblait embarrasser.

« Arigatô »

Au début, je fus un peu surpris qu'il sache parler japonais, mais je me repris bien vite.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais aller te laver vu tout le sang qui couvre ton corps. »

« Ah … euh … oui. Mais … où est la salle de bain ? »

« Première porte à droite. »

« D'accord, mais je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« De toutes façon je suis seul ici. Et arrête de me vouvoyer. Appelle-moi Kanda, ce sera plus simple. »

« Bien Kanda. »

Il s'en alla vers la salle de bain. Je pensais qu'il aurait faim donc je préparais un repas. Je commençais à manger. Quand il sortit de la douche, j'étais tellement surpris de voir ce que je voyais que j'en laissais tomber ma fourchette pleine de spaghetti.

« Heu … Il y a un problème ? »

« Tes cheveux … »

« Ben quoi mes cheveux ? Ils ont toujours été comme ça. Au début c'est vrai que ça fait un choc, mais vous … tu n'avais pas remarqué ? »

« Mais ils étaient rouge avant ! Attend ne me dis pas que c'était le sang qui te les avais coloré ainsi ? »

« Si. »

En effet, il n'avait plus les cheveux rouge, mais blanc. Comme sa peau.

« Je vois. Aller viens à table tu vas me raconter comment t'en ai arrivé là et manger par la même occasion. »

« OH OUI ! JE MEURS DE FAIM ! ARIGATO ! »

Il vint s'installer à table et me raconta comment il était arrivé ici et aussi pourquoi il s'était fait attaqué : une chose banale : Il s'était fait attaqué par des voyous qui voulaient son argent. Il n'en avait pas, et eux ne le croyaient pas, ils ont donc commençait à le battre. Après avoir fini de manger je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas son nom. Mais à quoi cela servait, si je ne voyais plus jamais ? Mais qui sais, je préférais quand même savoir son nom s'il reste quelque temps ici. Il m'avait bien dit, lorsque je lui avais parlé dans la ruelle, qu'il n'avait pas de logement, alors il pouvait parfaitement rester ici jusqu'à qu'il en trouve un.

« Je veux bien que tu reste ici jusqu'à que tu trouve un appart. Mais je voudrais quand même savoir ton nom. »

« Ha ! C'est vrai, gomen ! Je m'appelle Allen, Allen Walker. »

« Bien. Aller Allen, va te coucher. Moi, je vais dormir sur le canapé. »

« Oh mais non ! Je ne veux pas vous gêner davantage ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, par rapport à l'autre abrutit tu ne me gêne pas. »

« L'autre abrutit ? Heu … D'accord, bonne nuit Kanda. »

Il partit en direction de ma chambre et ferma la porte. Je crus qu'il avait envie de demander qui était l'autre abrutit mais comme il était trop timide il n'avait pas osé. J'allais donc m'installer sur le canapé avec une couverture que je couchais sur moi.

La nuit était passé trop vite à mon goût. Quand je me réveillais, Allen était déjà debout en train de faire le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Allen. »

« Ah ! »

Il manqua de faire tomber l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains mais la rattrapa au dernier moment. Il soupira de soulagement et se retourna vers moi avec un sourire désolé.

« Gomen nasai. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pourquoi as-tu sursauté comme ça ? »

« C'est que … Vous m'avez fait peur Kanda. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête de me vouvoyer. On n'a pas beaucoup d'âge d'écart, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Moi j'ai 15 ans. »

« Moi 18. 3 ans d'écarts ce n'est pas assez pour que tu me vouvoies, alors arrêtes veux-tu ? »

« Oui. »

Après cette petite discussion, je finis de prendre mon petit déjeuner et j'allais me préparer dans la salle de bains. Quand j'eus fini de me laver, je m'habillais avec l'uniforme du lycée et soupira en pensant à la journée que j'allais vivre en compagnie du baka usagi.

« Bon j'y vais. Et toi où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Car, en effet, le blandinet était habillé lui aussi avec un uniforme de lycée, mais différent du mien. Il portait aussi un sac de cours tout à fait banale.

« Je dois me rendre dans un nouveau lycée aujourd'hui. Alors peut être qu'on peut faire un bout du chemin ensemble ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Je partis en direction du lycée avec, pour une fois, une personne totalement différente de Lavi. Ce qui me changea du trajet étant donné qu'il se fit dans un silence qu'il était rare d'entendre. C'est sûr qu'entre le lapin crétin qui n'arrête pas de jacasser et le poussin blanc qui ne parle pas, ça change du tout au tout. Quand j'arrivais en vue du lycée; le baka usagi déboula en courant.

« ! Tu m'as tellement manq- »

« Ben quoi lapin crétin ? Tu viens de perdre ta voix ou quoi ? »

« Non … C'est que … Allen ? »

Quand je me retournais vers le blandinet, il était très surpris.

« Lavi ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Alleeeeeeennnnnnnn ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! »

Le rouquin se dirigea vers Allen avant de le serrer dans ses bras comme une mère qui vient de retrouver son enfant disparut.

« Lavi … Lâche moi maintenant … ça suffit. »

« Mais Alleneuh ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne sait pas vu ? 4 ans ? 5 ans ? »

« Ca fait 3 ans qu'on ne sait pas vu. Mais je t'ai parlé au téléphone pour que tu m'aide à m'installer dans mon nouveau lycée. »

« Oui, mais se parler et se voir ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! »

« Tu n'as as changé Lavi, toujours aussi gamin. »

« Hé hé ouais ! Mais au fait, que faisais tu avec Yu ? »

« Yu ? Tu veux dire Kanda ? Et bien disons qu'il m'a aidé alors que je m'apprêtais à mourir au fin fond d'une ruelle. »

« Tu t'es encore fait attaqué n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu vois ! Quand je t'ai dit que je devais rester avec toi ! »

« Mais je ne voulais pas que tu loupes tes études ! »

« Je ne les aurais pas loupées, je les aurais juste retardées, c'est tout. »

« Mais tu les attendais si impatiemment ces études, que je ne voulais pas que tu te sacrifie pour moi ! »

« Tu n'as pas changé Allen. Mais où as tu dormis hier soir ? »

« J'ai dormis chez Kanda. »

« Je l'ai hébergé. »

« Je vois, merci Yu. »

Je fis un petit signe de tête à Lavi puis je me retournais vers Allen.

« Alors dis moi, il est où ton lycée ? »

« Euh, ben c'est le même que celui de Lavi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ha ha ha ! Oui, c'est lui le nouvel élève dont je t'ai parlé. Seulement tu ne voulais pas savoir son nom alors je ne t'ai rien dit ! »

« Tu ne voulais savoir mon nom Kanda ? »

« Ben en fait tu vois Allen, Kanda est plutôt un homme du genre ''je m'en fous''. Il est aussi froid que de la glace et asocial. »

« A bon ? Pourtant, Kanda a été très gentil avec moi. »

Lavi sortit des yeux ronds et commença à éclaté de rire.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à rire Lavi ? »

« C'est que ce que tu m'as dis Allen … Que Kanda avait été gentil avec toi … C'est … tellement impensable ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! »

« Crétin de lapin ! Bien sûr que ça m'arrive d'être gentil ! »

« Non, ça je crois pas non ! »

« Ha ha ! »

Quand j'entendis Allen rire je me retournais vers lui, abandonnant un instant la tâche que j'étais en train de faire : étrangler le baka usagi.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? »

« Je ne savais pas que toi et Lavi vous vous entendiez si bien. »

« Oui, Kanda est mon meilleur ami. »

« Tu veux dire plutôt mon meilleur emmerdeur. »

« Allons Yu, ne soit pas si méchant avec moi. »

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom baka usagi ! »

« Alleeeeeeennnnnnnn ! Dis lui de me lâcher ! »

« Bordel ! Mais arrête tes jérémiades le lapin ! »

Et nous avons continué comme ça pendant longtemps jusqu'à que la sonnerie des cours retentissent.


End file.
